


Don’t Look at Me like That

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: SPN Blurbs [7]
Category: RPF - Fandom, SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: College!Jensen, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Family Problems, Minor Angst, Partying, Requited Love, mentions of previous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: You never thought you'd see him again, but one party brings a familiar face back to campus.





	Don’t Look at Me like That

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

You stood back, quietly sipping on your own drink as you watched the party around you. Jess had dragged you to the Theta Chi house for the fraternity’s mixer, you’d been under the impression that meant she would hang out with you but ever since you arrived she ditched you to hang out with Sam. Eventually, you’d had enough, tossing your drink out before grabbing your jacket and slipping out through the crowd.

“Y/N! Hey!” Jensen’s voice caught you off guard as you made your way down the street, with the lingering sounds of the party behind you as his footsteps approached. 

“Hey Jay, what’re you doing here? Thought you transferred off to UCLA?” You mumbled, attempting to hide the hurt of seeing him again.

“Here to see Sammy, the last party of the year and I had a few people asking to see me again, so I had to make an appearance.” He smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he followed you. 

“Well, you should be getting back then huh?” He shrugged and looked back at the party.

“Nah, they won’t miss me for a bit. I’ll walk you home.” You gave him a nod and continued your small conversation as the two of you made your way back to your place. His subtle ways of flirting were laced throughout your talk, and you recognized some of his signatures moves as he carried on.

“Well, this is my place, thanks for walking me home Jay. Tell Sam and Jess I’m sorry I slipped out early.” Giving him a small smile you turned away, hoping he would leave, but instead, he stayed put. 

“Listen, Y/N, I’m sorry for how things ended last year. I never meant for you to get caught up in my family bullshit.” He sighed, “But, it’s all worked out now and I’d love for us to try again.”

“Jay…I don’t know, everything that happened really messed me up for a while. I’m finally in a good place, and while I’d love to be with you again. I just don’t know if I can.” Meeting his eyes a spark shot through your heart, as those feelings began to bubble up in your chest.

“Don’t look at me like that Jensen.” You took a step back and dropped your eyes to the keys in your hand.

“And why can’t I look at you like that?” He mumbled and used a gentle finger to lift your chin up so your eyes could meet his.

“Because, if you keep looking at me like that I’ll end up inviting you inside and we both know how that’ll end up.” You sighed, keeping your eyes locked with his as he let out a low chuckle.

“And who says that’s a bad thing?” He smirked, inching closer to you until your lips met. The passion behind it was palpable, leaving both of you breathless as you pulled away. “Now, do I get that invitation inside or am I going to have to do that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


End file.
